<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to Me by Multifiiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797750">Talk to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction'>Multifiiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV), X reader - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Minor Violence, Modern AU, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Swearing, Therapist AU, psychologist Patient relationship, talk about smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan is admitted to a therapist for his anger management issues after nearly killing a man. His therapist is you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan&amp;Reader, Negan&amp;You, Negan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Modern!AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, Doll. Where do we start? Should I talk about my childhood? Parents? Daddy issues? Mommy issues?" he smirked sitting down on the sofa across from you. </p><p>"Please, there is no need to talk like that, I'm only here to help you."</p><p>"Right, the judge would have put my ass in jail if I didn't agree to this."</p><p>"Correct, so, please. All I need from you is to talk to me. Maybe you will become a better man."</p><p>"Sweetheart, there is no way. Treating me is pointless. So how about you fill in my papers, and we don't have to deal with each other." he said crossing his arms.</p><p>"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I could lose my license, so please, Negan, all you need to do is talk. Whatever you want to tell me, you can. Every week for an hour for the next year. That's it."</p><p>"Right." he said before crossing his legs.</p><p>"So, would you like to talk to me about your week perhaps?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Okay, how about what happened that day? I read what the judge sentenced you for, but you can tell me in more depth if you want to."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Right..." you said leaning back in your chair making a note to yourself.</p><p>Negan will be a hard egg to crack. And if he wanted to sit in silence for an hour, you could do that too.</p><p>***</p><p>For every appointment you had with Negan, you tried to ask different questions, hoping to prompt him into talking, but nothing worked. He didn't want to talk about anything or he was just stubborn. </p><p>However one day, he arrived at your appointment a bit late.</p><p>"Hello, Negan. What happened?" you asked when he rushed into your office. He knew by being late, he could be in trouble.</p><p>"My boss, that dick. He made me fucking work overtime when I told him that I needed to leave."</p><p>"I see, no problem I understand. So you work. What is your job?"</p><p>"I work in logistics. I move the packages inside the warehouse."</p><p>"Sounds interesting."</p><p>"It's not. Just another shitty job. This is the only one I was able to find after what happened."</p><p>"I was always interested in logistics. Is the work environment nice at least?" you asked, happy that he was finally talking. </p><p>"They are all dicks. One of them is fucking the boss' wife, another is constantly stealing from the storage and then there is the constantly drunk one. Guess I'm not so bad after all."</p><p>"Do you consider them to be your friends?"</p><p>"Fuck no. I don't do friends, Sugar." </p><p>"Why not? You must get lonely from time to time."</p><p>"Whenever I get lonely, a nice little lady can help me with that, no need for friends."</p><p>"I think you might have some bad experiences."</p><p>"You think? Fuck, you think? Let me tell you this, Sugar. I had a wife, long time ago, I was still a fucking kid, she, okay, she, that whore, not only cheated on me with a 'friend', but that bitch got pregnant, made me think the baby is mine. Do you know how I found out that the boy wasn't mine? I walked in on them. I finished early at work, went home, and there they were, fucking on my bed. Guess they had nothing else to hide, so they spilled their beans."</p><p>"You must have been angry."</p><p>"Angry would not describe the feeling I had. I was livid, I felt like I had gone mad. So, I beat the shit out of him. The cops were called, but I relied on trespassing, so I wasn't charged."</p><p>So, that must have been one of his breaking points. It still affected him, seeing his fist so tight and his breathing changed. But you knew, you could work with him.</p><p>"I understand," you said and it made him scoff. "I really do. By your wife's unfaithfulness, you ended up beating the man you thought was your friend for a long time. Both of them lied to you. I have a feeling you thought they were laughing at you behind your back, making you into a fool,"</p><p>"I KNOW they were laughing at me!" he said almost yelling, you knew you were on the right track. </p><p>"And so, it resulted in anger. Did something like this happen before this incident? Where you let your anger lose?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>So, it came down to a parent. Either one of his parents must have hurt him.</p><p>"Then who did this to you? Who made you so angry prior to your wife and friend?"</p><p>"Ex, ex-wife and ex-friend."</p><p>"Okay, Ex-wife and ex-friend."</p><p>"This is the part where we go into my childhood, Sugar? Is that what you want? Pretty fucked up story if you ask me."</p><p>"We still have a few minutes, so, please. But I don't want to force you."</p><p>"It was my mother. She was the one who abused me because my father was cheating on her. So, she took her anger out on me."</p><p>The smirk was long gone from his face. He looked like a hardened man, hardened by time and suffering. And you intended to help him, at least a little.</p><p>"Do you still talk to her? Or to your father?"</p><p>"No. I don't fucking care about them."</p><p>"And now, you don't have anyone in your life?"</p><p>"I have lovers, and you, Sugar."</p><p>"I'm sorry Negan but one-time lovers don't count."</p><p>"Who said I only call them up once?" there it was, the smirk was back.</p><p>"I don't count. I'm only your therapist."</p><p>"I think you do. I don't talk this much with them. Usually, their mouths are stuffed you see." </p><p>"I see. Any pets?"</p><p>"Lovers, pets, same thing," he said shaking his arms. </p><p>"Looks like this was all the time we had for today, Negan. See you again next week."</p><p>"You bet, Doll." he stood up, and without another word, he left. You wrote everything down quickly. </p><p>Now, you at least had a few things to start with. </p><p>***</p><p>Negan, a man who was forced to get therapy after an incident at a bar. The judge determined that he has anger management issues. The man he beat up fainted and was driven to the hospital. But all Negan got for it is a community order and the therapy. No time in jail. All thanks to the time he served in the military. </p><p>Reading his file was very interesting, every time you read it was like meeting him for the first time. </p><p>You weren't blind, he was a very handsome man, and he knew. And now that you knew why he became the angry man that he is today, you were set on helping him, after all, it was your job.</p><p>***</p><p>"For today, I prepared a little something. It's a game, I hope you like them."</p><p>"Let's see what you got, Sugar." Negan said leaning forward. "Is it those weird pictures where I have to tell what I see?" he asked as he saw the papers in your hands.</p><p>"Yes, it's called the Rorschach inkblot test. I have five of these, after that, we can talk again about your work perhaps. What can you see in this one?" you said showing him the picture.</p><p>"Butterfly." you held up a new one. "I don't know...A car?" another one. "This is fucking pointless. These are nothing just patches," he said throwing up his hands with an angry expression. </p><p>The test didn't work. </p><p>"I know a new game, Doll. I tell you more about me if you tell me more about you."</p><p>"You know I'm not allowed to share personal in-"</p><p>"I know. But you are still allowed to tell basic things, like favorite food and such."</p><p>You ended up agreeing. He started off easily, asking your favourite colour after talking more about his work, he asked about your favourite dish after talking about his mother a bit more. But then, after talking about his father, his question got personal.</p><p>"Are you a virgin, Sugar?"</p><p>"Negan, that is highly inappropriate."</p><p>"Come on! I told you about my poor excuse of a father. You agreed."</p><p>"I agreed to share basic things, not to fulfill your sexual fantasy.</p><p>"Come on, Doll. I bet you have never been properly fucked. Look at you, Gorgeous. I bet your partners if you had any, didn't know how to make you come."</p><p>"I will have to ask you to stop with that or I will ask the judge to give you a new therapist." you got nervous, this side of him, you saw before. His flirting you never minded. But this was very different. You feared that you will lose your job.</p><p>"I bet I could make you come more than once, Doll. Just slide your panties to the side and pound you against your pretty desk."</p><p>"Negan." your voice was sharp and commanding, but he didn't listen to your warning.</p><p>"I bet you are tight."</p><p>"Okay, that's it," you said standing up and opening the door for him. His smirk still on his face. Once he was outside he turned to make another remark before you talked. "And don't bother coming back." and with that, you closed the door at his face.</p><p>You called the courthouse and told them that they needed a new therapist for him. You made up a story about your family and that you needed time off. You didn't want to mention what happened today. Even after he behaved like a grade-A dickhead, you still felt sorry for him.</p><p>It was just such a shame, it was all going so well. </p><p>*** </p><p>You didn't see Negan for weeks. You did take some time off of work.</p><p>His words affected you.</p><p>It was true, although you were no virgin, your partners were selfish. And even though he was correct, that's not why you did what you did. You worked very very hard for your job, for your degree and to be an accepted and well-known therapist. Falling for a patient would make you lose everything you ever worked for. And if you would have played Negan's little game, and someone would have found out, you could have just lost everything. </p><p>Since he was an attractive man, you were sure he got away with a lot of bad behaviour in his life. Especially when it included women. But you were not going to let a handsome face and smile ruin you. You liked him, yes, both as a patient and as a man. Although he was bad, you saw the good in him. Something that not many people must have seen. </p><p>One night you had some serious craving for sweets, so you made your way to the small convenience store you had close to your place. You packed up on chocolate, candy, and all goodies. After thanking the cashier, you headed out with your bag in your hand, you were happy. Planning on watching a new series on Netflix while eating it all. </p><p>That's when someone turning the corner ran into you, making you fall and hurt your wrist. You whined in pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry." said the woman before she walked off. You were too concerned with the pain.</p><p>"Sugar?" that voice. Finally a familiar voice among the passing cars and people. "What happened?" he asked kneeling by your side.</p><p>"I got pushed and I fell on my wrist. It hurts very bad," you said looking up at him. Noticing the leather jacket on him.</p><p>"It's okay let me drive you to a hospital," he said helping you up, he grabbed your bag and the spilled candies. </p><p>You only came to your senses after the doctor gave you painkillers and they did their job. </p><p>Your wrist was not broken only fractured. So, after prescribing some painkillers, you were ready to leave. </p><p>You walked out of the ER with Negan by your side.</p><p>"Thank you very much, Negan," you said. "I will go home now," you said trying to leave but he spoke up, making you stay.</p><p>"Look, Sugar, I know I was an asshole on that day. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's just you confuse me. I also couldn't see that in you that you would actually make me change for a new therapist. So, now I'm like 50% more into you." he smiled at you. "Wow, was that a smile? Darling, don't turn away! Let me see your pretty smile!" he said yelling, catching more attention than you would have liked so you just gave him what he wanted, you turned and smiled at him. </p><p>"Thank you for driving me here. I need to go home now."</p><p>"Don't you want your sweets?" he asked. "I have them in my car." he said pointing at the parked cars."</p><p>"You do realize how pedophilic that sounds, right?" you asked raising a brow and he started laughing.</p><p>"Sure, let me drive you home at least. Least I can do after being a dick,"</p><p> you contemplated your options, with a fractured wrist on a bus or metro, vs in a comfy car.</p><p>Of course, you let him drive you home.</p><p>Once outside your house, you took your bag of goodies and was about to walk into your building after saying goodbye when Negan spoke up.</p><p>"Can I ask you out on a date?" his voice shocked you and so did his question. You looked at him for what felt like more than the time he spent in your office. "Just a date, Sweets. Dinner with me at a restaurant."</p><p>"I-I'm not allowed. Being your therapist-"</p><p>"Technically, you are not my doctor anymore."</p><p>"You are right." you said, but you didn't mean to say it out loud, you only realized that you did is because his smile got bigger.</p><p>"I sure am. So, what do you say? Saturday, 7 pm?" </p><p>***</p><p>"I shouldn't have agreed," you said as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore one of your favourite articles of clothing. One that you looked the best while keeping it casual. </p><p>It was his eyes that got to you. Those gorgeous eyes of his as he so sweetly asked you to go on a date with him. </p><p>Soon, you heard your phone ring.</p><p>You saw Negan's name and wondered when did he have time to put it in there?</p><p>"I'm here." he said.</p><p>"I'm going." you said before grabbing your thin coat and headed out. It was a rather warm evening. You soon saw Negan leaning against his car with a single rose in his hand. </p><p>"Sugar, you look...wow...gorgeous." he said as he walked up to you, this time he didn't have his leather jacket on but a simple button-down shirt with dark jeans, he looked good, and his cologne smelt amazing.</p><p>"You don't look too bad yourself." you said before you took the rose he handed you. "Thank you." you said smelling the flower.</p><p>The evening continued just as nicely as it started. You learned more about him and he learned more about you. You felt like you finally saw the man you worked with previously. He was funny, made you laugh over and over again, attentive, caring, and a gentleman when he wanted to be. Although he did admit that he only let you walk into the place before himself is to stare at your behind, which you knew weren't the whole truth but it was his way of easing the air. And once you were comfortable enough in his presence, you also opened up. You needed to remind yourself a few times that he was no longer your patient or client. He was just himself.</p><p>"Thank you." you looked at the waitress who filled his cup with soda, she was staring at him before she walked away swaying her hips, clearly to catch his attention but Negan was only looking at you. </p><p>"So, tell me Sweets. Why does a woman like you become a Psychiatrist?"</p><p>"I always liked to listen to other people. Help other people. And since I'm the kind of person who just keeps everything for herself, I figured why not make a living out of it? I can help others, talk with others without talking about myself."</p><p>"You are a very smart woman, Sugar." he said as he took a sip from his drink.</p><p>You are not going to lie, you had thoughts that he had other intentions with this date. You expected him to ask you regarding his sessions or something about the new doctor, but nothing. He didn't even mention it.</p><p>"So, are you still in...logistics?" you asked slightly afraid to bring up a knowledge that was supposed to be confidential.</p><p>"Yes. I got a raise actually, the guy I told you about, the one that sleeps with the boss' wife, they got caught and he was fired, so now, I'm filling in his position."</p><p>"That's nice. You must be proud of yourself."</p><p>"I am. I got my shit together. After that day at your office. When you closed that door on me, the look on your face, I just knew I fucked it up. Then I got a call that I have a new doc, who is a dick, just so you know. I really am sorry if I offended you, no, not if, I'm sorry I offended you."</p><p>"I accept your apology, but I rather not talk about work." you smiled at him and he knew he was on the right track.</p><p>The evening ended with him driving you back to your place. He walked you up to the door. With the rose in one hand, the other on his shoulder you leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. His cologne was intoxicating. </p><p>"I really enjoyed myself tonight. Goodnight, Negan."</p><p>"Goodnight, Sugar." he said as he watched you walk into your apartment building, right up to the elevator as you pressed the button. You offered him a small wave before entering the elevator. </p><p>Negan smiled to himself. </p><p>Who could have thought that only months after beating that guy up in a bar simply because he looked at Negan the wrong way, he would not only find himself a better job, in love with an amazing woman, and his life back on track. </p><p>And all he needed to do is open up a little and talk because someone was finally listening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>